heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.22 - Major Bad News
There is a seconds pause, and a small sigh can be hear don the other end of the line from Eddie before Billy speaks. "It's actually something I can't say much about on the phone. Gimme just a second and I will be right there." That said Billy hangs up the phone and starts to chant to himself. Inside the Terminal, hangout and headquarters of the Teenaged Super Hero team the Young Allies, a small cold breeze starts to blow. With the breeze comes the sudden raise in static electricity, the smell of ozone, and the charged feeling of the world just before a storm that often come with Billy Kaplan's teleports when he is extra emotional. The odd thing though, is that there is no crack of thunder or flash of light. Instead there is a small electric crackle and a slash of light appears in the middle of the air like a sword stroke cutting through a painting. There is a brief glimpse of a small spartan apartment and something purple and furry behind the slash before it is quickly replaced by Billy Kaplan in full costume as Wiccan. The Wiccan costume tends to vary from day to day, and even fight to fight in the same day, depending on the whims and stray thoughts of the teen that wears it since it is mostly made of parts he put together and summons when he gets into costume with his reality altering magics. Today though, it is oddly the most influinced it has ever been by Asgardian design elements than it has in a long while. With major headwings attached to the circlet on his head, and his cloak looking more like he stole Thor's cape and is wearing it shawl like it is almost possible to overlook the fact that other than his normal staff covered in glowign runes Wiccan has something else in his hands. In his left hand is a sword, an eligant and perfectly balanced on that has a rainbow like shimmer to it that Eddie more than most is going to recognize. Eddie frowns a bit at Billy's answer and hangs up the phone. He's fresh from a workout and wiping some sweat off his forehead with a towel from Billy arrives. He shivers a little at the breeze, picking up his water bottle and taking a swig as he waits. He frowns a little more at the unusual way his friend teleports and blinks at the glimpse of what's behind him. He was just in that apartment recently. Wiccan's altered costume gets a quizzical look. And when his eyes fall on that familiar sword, Eddie pauses. "Billy...why d-d-do you have that?" Billy Kaplan shivers a little himself, he is not yet aware even that some of the special effects around his teleports have changed, but when he finds out he is going to have a good guess why. When Eddie spots the sword, which Billy had a feeling he would immediately he lets go of his staff, leaving it to stand up straight where he had it and moves over to Eddie. "I...Eddie you might want to sit down. I...have bad news." The staff gets a quick glance out of habit before Eddie's eyes return to the sword. He stares for a few moments before looking back at Billy. The concerned expression only grows worse when told to sit down. He sits on the edge of the nearest chair, eyes never leaving Billy's face. Billy Kaplan's face is a mask of calm, one that does not cover the mix of sadness, worry, and a hint of anger in his eyes which do look suspiciously red. "It's about why I have the sword is...kind of came to me and then I got a call from Vorpal because he is one of the Avengers and found out. It's Thor and Sif they...they're dead Eddie." "The sword c-c-came to you?" Eddie just looks a little more confused. The redness is noted but Eddie is trying not to comment on it and interrupt Billy. And then Billy reveals what he does. Eddie goes rigid, color draining from his face. There's the clatter of the plastic bottle dropping from his hands and spilling onto the floor. "Wh-what?" he asks, voice barely a squeak. Billy Kaplan moves quickly to sit beside Eddie putting an arm around him and hugging him. "It fell out of the sky in front of me. I...there was a fight, the armies of that Darkseid guy against the armies of Asgard. They won, pushed him off but Thor and Sif fell in battle. I...I know things have not been great with them and have been strained but..." He really has no idea what to say, or how to comfort his best friend who lost the pair of parents that were good to him and actually cared for him. Eddie barely moves, just watching Billy. The sword gets another look as it's explained, Eddie wondering why it was falling from the sky in the first place. There's no words from him as Billy explains more, just a brief tensing at the mention of Darkseid. When Billy finishes, Eddie just makes a tiny noise as tears start welling up in his eyes. Things have been strained. Eddie's been thinking Thor and Sif had been mind controlled or just tricked again and hadn't had any idea where they even were since Vorpal told him and Billy about the declaration of war against the Avengers. But despite it all, he still cared about them. They were the only parents he ever had that didn't treat him like garbage. "Wh-wh-when?" is all he can manage, voice breaking. Billy Kaplan does not cry, nope he is going to stay strong and not cry even with Eddie being just on the edge of it. Sif and Thor were warriors so they went a way they would have wanted, and above all else are Gods so that means there is always a chance that it is not the end. Especially given what Billy knows of certain prophecies about Ragnarock. "Today, just...just a little while ago. I was at the park that is on my way home from school when the sword showed up and...it was just after that I got the call from Vorpal..." There's no more words from Eddie. The tears just start falling and he sags against Billy. No sobs, no noises, just a quiet and decidedly broken expression on the power booster's face as he leans against Billy heavily. Billy Kaplan sets the sword to the side, the first time he has let go of it since he pulled it out of a rock no more than an hour earlier, and wraps both arms around his friend. There are no words, not now and not yet. For now he will just hold Eddie while he crys. Later, later there will be condooences, and ice cream, and a call to Fox to make sure that Eddie not left alone for a while, and the fight to find the truth about what happened and to put Darkseid into a grave that even the great old ones would not be able to slither out of. For now though, Eddie needs him to be there and be strong for him. Which why there are definitely not tears falling on eaddies head as he gets hugged, nope not at all. Someone will definitely need to be watching Eddie. For now all he can do is cling to Billy but knowing him, he'll be going out to work himself to the bone. Or something crazy like going after Darksied alone. But for now...just holding onto Billy and crying. Category:Log